


Every rose has a thorn

by Splinter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: Fluffy dom/sub curtain fic for Eddie and Venom.“Knew you liked it,” Venom growls into his ear. That voice. It makes sense that a creature so sensitive to sound frequencies should be skilled in using them. Maybe that’s why the resonance runs right through Eddie’s whole body. A sound no one else can hear seems to caress his ears while humming in his chest cavity, sending warming little shocks out through his limbs.





	Every rose has a thorn

Eddie’s sitting at his new laptop. It’s a relief to have a proper screen again, adding to his sense that things are getting better. The apartment is an improvement, too: small, but so much cleaner than his last dump. It also has soundproofing, which is a necessity where Venom is concerned. In both directions.

The window has been mended again, after the latest smash, but they still need new curtains. Venom doesn’t always remember about opening doors or windows, often has the urge to go straight through them. Walls too, sometimes. This time, at the height of the argument, it had driven through the glass, with enough force to rip down the curtains. The old ones had been a boring beige, so Eddie is scrolling idly through stronger colours. He’s ended up on a page of patterns, abstract or floral. The header shows a design of stylised roses, deep, dark red with fluid, curling lines.

Venom is asleep at the moment, or quiet. It’s not always obvious, but the symbiote is more present at some times than others. They’re still working out what the boundaries are, where the limits should be. That gets more complicated because he doesn’t exactly hate it when Venom oversteps them, at least some of the time. Eddie remembers Anne saying she’d enjoyed the feeling of being so powerful, the time Venom had possessed her. She’d put it into words before he’d dared to. Her honesty is one of the reasons he loves her, the way she’ll go straight to the point, ready to look the truth in the eye where he tries to talk his way out of it.

Kissing her in Venom had been overwhelming. It was having her back for a moment, with all the sweetness he remembered, overlaid with the intensity of Venom’s kiss. The power and the taste of that long tongue, pushing insistently into his mouth, the way the symbiote pushes into his brain, into his body. There’s an urgent demand to it, a loss of control that is terrifying but also kind of hot. 

“Knew you liked it,” Venom growls into his ear. That voice. It makes sense that a creature so sensitive to sound frequencies should be skilled in using them. Maybe that’s why the resonance runs right through Eddie’s whole body. A sound no one else can hear seems to caress his ears while humming in his chest cavity, sending warming little shocks out through his limbs. “Mmmmmmm, I’m good at that,” Venom purrs, deeper and huskier than ever, with just enough edge to go straight to Eddie’s cock. He can feel the creature noticing.

“Of course I notice,” Venom is openly amused now. “I’m in you. I’m inside you. You are mine.” Its voice goes silky on that last word, and it’s as much as Eddie can do to hold still. 

“Hey. I’m trying to get this done,” he grumbles, as if that will distract Venom from just how hot and bothered he’s getting. Making a point of looking busy, he scrolls down the page.

“What are these?” Venom asks. The symbiote insists it knows everything Eddie knows, but sometimes he catches it behaving like a tourist on this new world, baffled by human customs and curious for context.

“Fabric patterns. You know, cloth? You make blinds out of it, or curtains.”

“I like the one with the blood splatter,” Venom offers.

“With the…? Oh. Those are roses,” Eddie says, though now the symbiote has pointed it out there is something bloody about the crimson shapes. “A version of the flower.”

“Why are you looking at curtains?”

“We need new ones.” He gestures to the window. “You know, the drapes you pulled down last time? When you – ”

“We weren’t going to talk about that again,” Venom sulks. “Anyway, why would you want to block out the light? Seeing the city? It’s one of the good things about this world.” Eddie’s pleased. His work has started to take off again, but he’s still on a limited budget. Choosing apartments, he’d sacrificed space for outlook, suspecting that Venom would like the view.

“To sleep,” Eddie explains. “Darkness helps.”

“We don’t sleep in the living space,” Venom complains. It pauses. “Usually.”

“For privacy, then,” Eddie says, before Venom can start reminding him of some of the other times. “Those people in the block over the way, don’t want them looking in. They’d freak out.”

“They should be honoured,” Venom thunders, with one of its unpredictable bursts of anger. “To see us. To see this.” It emerges from Eddie’s chest, just its head on a long, flexible neck. Its body glistens, its fangs bared in a fierce leer. Eddie’s heart is pounding. He’s often looking out through the symbiote’s eyes when it manifests. The fear and the heat of seeing its face will never get old.

“What if I don’t want them to see?” he manages. Venom licks its lips, just the tip of that powerful tongue flickering out, a tease.

“You’ll do as you’re told,” it says, with a possessive, caressing note. “Won’t you?” The fanged grin widens as Eddie swallows.

“Curtains give us the choice,” he says, in what he hopes is a firm voice. 

“Mmmm,” Venom replies, thinking it over. “I can always reach out and” – the gleaming face presses forward, an inch from Eddie’s own – “open them, when I want.” The tongue flickers again. “Exposing you. Showing you off,” it murmurs. “So everyone can see that you. Are. Mine…”

Eddie lunges forward, his mouth meeting Venom’s, one hand reaching up to cradle the back of the creature’s skull, slick and firm under his palm. The symbiote purrs, choosing just the note that hits every nerve in Eddie’s system. It puts out another muscular tentacle, winding around his torso and squeezing him hard, then harder.

They end up getting the rose fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [lurkinghistoric](http://lurkinghistoric.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
